The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Segmented bridges have been used for many years as cost effective and structurally sound bridge architecture. A typical segmented bridge may include pre-constructed bridge segments that are formed in predetermined lengths of for example 10 feet and full road widths of over 10 feet and more typically over 20 feet wide. The bridge segments are butted end to end and supported primarily by an interior cable system that runs through passages formed within the concrete bridge segments. A series of bridge segments comprise a bridge span that extends from one pillar to another. It is important to seal the seam that is created at the location where two bridge segments are butted together to prevent water from penetrating the seam and getting to the cable system where the water can cause corrosion of the support cables within the bridge segments. A prior method of sealing the seam has included cutting a groove along the upper surface of the bridge segments along the seam and filling the cut groove with an epoxy. However, the epoxy filled grooves are still capable of leakage failure and it is desirable to provide a cost effective and improved method of sealing the seams between the bridge segments.
Additionally, repairing a distressed road surface often involves replacement of concrete, asphalt paving or asphalt patching, and overlay systems. These methods for repairing a distressed road surface have many disadvantages. Patching material generally provides a temporary repair, over time the patch deteriorates and the road requires subsequent repair. Replacing concrete and asphalt paving are costly and time consuming. These projects are halted during the winter months in regions where the temperatures are below freezing. Overlay repair is problematic because any movement that occurs in the underlying road surface will produce stress in the overlay and can cause physical tearing of the overlay if the stress in the overlay exceeds the tensile strength of the overlay material.